


The Luckiest Man Alive

by FitzsimmonsForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, having a baby, hurt jemma, worried Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: Something prevents their plane from landing on schedule. Which would have been fine except Jemma starts to go into labor. Fitz has to take action.





	The Luckiest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I did it. I finished all of these fanficitons in four days! This is the last one for my Tumblr prompt-a-thon. I hope y’all enjoy reading them all, cause I had fun writing. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Fitzsimmonsforlife. I love you, babes!! <3

“I’m telling you, Jemma! We’re cursed!” 

“God damn it, Fitz! I don’t wanna hear about that right-“ 

Her voice cuts off with a moan of pain and her hand grips Fitz’s own with fresh force. She lay on her back on the cot Fitz had cleared for her, face pale and sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead. 

“Everything all right in there?” Coulson calls from the other room. 

“It’s fine! It’s fine… It’s fine.” His voice gradually lowered in volume as he looked at Jemma, as he took in her physical state. 

God, he wasn’t ready for this. 

“If we had just been able to land and make it to a hospital, but no! No, the bloody government has to keep us in the air until we get clearance.” 

“Fitz-“ 

“I can’t deliver a baby, Jemma! I’m an enginee-“

“Fitz don’t make me be the one to give you a pep talk! I’m in bloody labor!” she screams at him, knocking him to his senses. 

He gets everything prepared, knowing that if they don’t land in time, the responsibility is on him. The lives of his child and his wife are now in his hands. 

“I swear to-“ she begins, but her voice is cut off again by another contraction. She moans. He puts a hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the sweat dripping from her forehead across her jaw.

“It’ll be okay, Jemma. Everything will be fine.” 

_At least I hope so._

 

They hadn’t landed in time. Fitz had never seen anything so- there is really no word to describe what he had witnessed, how he was feeling now. 

“Lightheaded,” he says aloud, without thinking. 

Coulson is there, helping him sit down in the rickety plastic chair by Jemma’s head. He does, trembling, fingers trying to pull the gloves off his hands. 

Jemma is holding their daughter in her arms, a huge smile on her face. Fitz has never seen anything so beautiful. 

“Still think the ‘bloody cosmos are against us or whatever’?” she says, voice still weak. 

He shakes his head. 

Today, he is truly the luckiest man alive. 


End file.
